Happily Ever After NOT
by McPony
Summary: Teddy, Henry, and their 4-year-old daughter, Brooklyn get kidnnaped. Three guys are holding them captive at gun-point. Will they be ok? Please Review! I don't bite. *Disclaimer:I own nothing, unless I made it up*  Should I continue?
1. Stronger

*Henry is also a surgeon (Peds) and he and Teddy have a four year old daughter, Brooklyn (Brooke for short). And Henry doesn't have VHL. *

Teddy and her 4-year-old daughter, Brooklyn were playing at the park. Teddy was on maternity leave. Her baby was due in a week. Brooklyn was playing on the playground. Teddy smiled as she watched her adorable daughter go down the slide. Brooklyn ran back to Teddy, but tripped and fell on the way over to her.

"Mommy! I got a boo boo," whined Brooklyn. Teddy picked her up and sat her on the bench next to her. "What happened Sweetheart?," asked Teddy. Brooklyn showed Teddy a tiny scrape on her finger. Teddy smiled at her daughter. Brooklyn looked into Teddy eyes. Teddy looked back into her daughter's eyes. They looked exactly like Henry's eyes. "Want me to kiss it?," asked Teddy. Her little dirty blonde pigtails bounced as she nodded. Her hair looked like Teddy's, only slighter darker. Teddy kissed her daughter's finger and tickled her tummy. Brooklyn giggled loudly.

A familiar jingle was playing in the background. Brooklyn jumped off the bench and tugged at Teddy's arm. "Mommy! It's the ice cream truck!," she cried in excitement. Teddy got up. "Do you want some ice cream Brooklyn?," Teddy asked, already knowing the answer. Brooklyn jumped up and down. "Yes Mommy!," she replied. Brooklyn placed her hand in Teddy's, and they walked to the ice cream truck.

When they got there, there was a short line. "What do you want?," asked Teddy. Brooklyn studied the ice cream pictures plastered all over the side of the truck. "I want that one," Brooklyn answered sweetly, pointing to a bunny shaped ice cream pop. Teddy smiled at her daughter again. "May I please have one of those chocolate bunny things?," she asked the ice cream vender. The man smiled at Brooklyn. "Here Sweetie. Enjoy," he said, handing Brooklyn her treat. Teddy paid the man and she and Brooklyn walked back to the bench.

Brooklyn climbed onto the bench, next to Teddy. Teddy opened up the ice cream and handed it to Brooklyn. "Thank you Mommy. I'm gonna name him Carlos," said Brooklyn. She licked the ice cream. Teddy giggled at her daughter. "Is that so? Does Carlos taste good?," asked a very amused Teddy. Brooklyn smiled at her mom. "He tastes yummy!," she exclaimed, before resuming eating her treat.

Henry saw Teddy and Brooklyn sitting on the bench. "Hey Honey," he said, taking a seat next to Teddy. "Hey Babe. Are you finished all you're surgeries for the day?," Teddy said. "Yup," Henry answered. He turned to his daughter. "How's my special little girl?," he asked her. Brooklyn smiled and showed Henry her ice cream. "This is Carlos. He tastes delicious," she answered. Henry chuckled. He picked up Brooklyn and sat her on his lap.

"Mommy, when is the baby gonna come?," asked Brooklyn. She stared at Teddy's huge stomach. "Could be anytime now," replied Teddy. Brooklyn patted Teddy's belly. "Does the baby want some ice cream?," she asked. "No, not right now, but thank you Honey," Teddy told Brooklyn. Brooklyn shrugged and continued eating.

When Brooklyn finished, she had ice cream all over her mouth and clothes. Teddy looked at her daughter. "Come on Brooklyn. Let's get you cleaned up. Then we'll go home for you nap," said Teddy. Brooklyn got up and walked with Teddy to the bathroom. "Do you need to go potty?," Teddy asked. "No," said Brooklyn, shaking her head. Teddy wet a paper towel and wiped off Brooklyn's face. She tried to get some of the ice cream off her shirt, but it didn't help much. "That'll have to do for now," said Teddy. She and Brooklyn walked back to Henry.

"Ready to go?," asked Henry. "Yeah," said Teddy. Brooklyn yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Carry me Daddy," she said. Henry picked her up and Brooklyn rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her to the car and gently placed her in her car seat. Teddy buckled her in, then sat in the passenger seat. Henry drove them home.

Teddy unbuckled Brooklyn, who had fallen asleep on the way home. Henry lifted her and carried to her room. He placed her in her little bed and tucked her in. "I love you Brooke," Henry said, kissing her forehead. Teddy was standing at the doorway, smiling. "She is amazing," Teddy said quietly. "I know she is," agreed Henry.

/

A few hours later…

Teddy had fallen asleep on the couch. Her head was resting on Henry's chest. Henry was watching T.V.

There was a loud knock on the door. Henry moved Teddy off of him, being very careful not to wake her and he answered to door. Three very large and muscular guys stood at the door. "Are you Henry Burton?," the first guy asked. "Uhh…yeah. Why?," replied Henry. The guy punched Henry in the arm and yelled, "We'll do the talking." The yelling woke Teddy up. She got up and walked to Henry. "Henry, who are these guys?," asked Teddy. "I have no clue," answered Henry. Suddenly he was shoved aside and all three men barged into the house. "Excuse me? You all have no authority barging in here like that!," exclaimed Teddy.

"Ok you all have ten minutes to pack whatever you want in these bags!," said the second guy. He threw two tiny backpacks at Teddy and Henry. "I'm Josh! If you don't listen to me I'll shoot you! Give me your phones!," he added, pointing two guns at Teddy and Henry. Teddy and Henry handed him their phones.

Teddy ran to Brooklyn's room. Henry ran to the bedroom. Teddy bent over a woke up her sleeping daughter. "Baby, something very bad is happening right now. I need you to not say a word," said Teddy. Brooklyn rolled over and saw tears running down Teddy's cheeks. "Mommy, you're crying. Don't be sad," she said sweetly. Brooklyn sat up and hugged Teddy. She wiped a tear from teddy's cheek. Teddy picked her up and got three shirts and pants from Brooklyn's closet. She stuffed them in the bag.

Henry packed three or his shirts and pants and three of Teddy's shirts and pants. He packed a blanket and four water bottles too. Teddy carried Brooklyn to where Henry was. "Honey, I need you to stay here for now. Don't move," said Teddy, running out to pack more stuff.

"Five more minutes!," yelled the first guy. His name was Kirby.

Henry's bag was full. It contained him and Teddy's clothing, two blankets, and four water bottles. Teddy saw her pepper spray and stuffed it in her hoodie's pocket. "Why did I give Owen my shotgun?," she thought angrily to herself.

Henry put the back on his back and scooped up Brooklyn. "Daddy, what's going on?," Brooklyn asked innocently. "I'm not sure Sweetheart. It's not good though," answered Henry. He walked out with Brooklyn in his arms. Teddy came out seconds later. "They got a kid!," said the third guy. He had a jacket with the name 'Peter' on it. Teddy and Henry assumed his name was Peter.

Brooklyn hid her face in Henry's shoulder and said, "Daddy, I'm scared." Teddy patted her head. "Baby, it's ok. We'll be ok," she said soothingly.

"Now follow me! Once again anyone disobeying we be shot," yelled Kirby.

Teddy and Henry followed them. Henry was carrying Brooklyn, who was trembling with fear. The guys led them to a big van. "Get in!," said Peter. Henry hesitated, but when Peter pointed his gun at him, he got in. Teddy followed reluctantly. The guys shut the doors and got in the front and drove away.

There were no seats. It was the trunk of the van. There were no windows. The side where the backseats were was boarded up. Henry sat Brooklyn down on his lap. Teddy sat next to him, with silent tears running down her face. Brooklyn leaned over and wiped Teddy's face. "Don't cry Mommy," she pleaded. Teddy hugged her and tried her best to stop. Henry rubbed Teddy's back. "Teddy, we're gonna be fine," he said, trying to be reassuring.

They were in the vans for what Teddy estimated was two hours. Brooklyn had fallen back asleep in Henry's arms. Teddy leaned on Henry and had her on his shoulder. "Henry, what if they hurt you or Brooklyn?," whispered Teddy. Henry kissed her cheek. "Teddy, we'll be fine," said Henry.

"Henry, I sure hope you're right."

So? What do y'all think? Please review! Should I continue?


	2. Misery

The van had finally stopped. The doors opened and light flooded the dark van. Brooklyn woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Daddy, where are we?," she asked, still partially asleep. Henry kissed her forehead and told her, "I don't know Baby."

"EVERYBODY GET OUT!," yelled Peter. Teddy stepped out. Henry placed Brooklyn next to Teddy, then he jumped out. "Where are we?," asked Teddy. Brooklyn hid behind Henry's legs. "No questions!," said Josh. Teddy stepped back in fear.

Henry bent over and picked Brooklyn up. She hid her face his chest. Peter and Josh grabbed Teddy and Henry's arms and Kirby pulled Brooklyn to the middle of a forest.

"Ok. There is where you're staying here until we get $1,000,000 per person in ransom money!," said Kirby, pointing to a tiny shed. Kirby and Peter ushered them to the shed. Josh threw the backpacks at them and locked the door.

Henry looked around and found a light switch. He turned the lights on. The shed was 20x20 feet. It was made of steel. The floor was made of concrete. There was nothing in the shed, but a small mattress and a light bulb. The slanted roof was also made of steel.

Teddy sat down on the mattress. Brooklyn took a seat next to her. She took note of Teddy's miserable expression. Brooklyn frowned too and crawled onto Teddy's lap. "Mommy, please don't be sad," Brooklyn begged. She gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and hugged her neck. Teddy gave a small smile. "Thank you Sweetheart," said Teddy. Henry sat on Teddy's other side. He kissed her on the forehead and told her, "Babe, we'll be fine."

/

Three hours later…

Kirby unlocked the door. He walked in with a loaf of bread. "Here's your food," said Kirby, tossing the bread at Henry. Kirby walked out, slamming the door. He re-locked them in.

Henry opened the bag that contained the loaf of bread. He handed Brooklyn a piece, but she gave it back. "Bread is yucky!," she complained. It was true. Brooklyn hated bread. Whenever Teddy or Henry made her a sandwich, she would always eat everything except the bread. Henry handed Teddy the piece. Teddy took a bite. Henry also ate a piece. "Brooke, Honey please eat a little piece of bread. You'll feel icky later," said Henry. Brooklyn shook her head. "Please Honey?," tried Teddy. Brooklyn stuck out her tongue. "NO! Bread icky!," said Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, listen to Mommy," said Henry, using what Brooklyn called his 'serious voice'. Brooklyn finally gave in and ate half a slice.

Henry got out a water bottle and drank from it. He handed the water bottle to Teddy, who also took a sip. "Brooklyn, drink some water, so you don't dehydrate yourself," said Henry. Brooklyn looked at Henry with a puzzled expression. "What's that mean?," she asked. "It means when your body doesn't have enough water," explained Teddy. Brooklyn drank some water too.

/

Three more hours later…

It was 1:45 am.

Brooklyn jumped on the mattress. Henry yawned. "Brooklyn, will you please settle down?," asked Teddy. Brooklyn stopping jumping and ran to Henry. "I'm not tired!," she argued. Teddy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess those naps she took really got her energy level up," said Teddy. Henry picked up his daughter. Brooklyn looked at Henry. "Daddy, can we go home now?," she asked. Henry smiled at her. "Baby, I don't know when we can go home. These mean guys will hurt us if we try to leave," answered Henry. Brooklyn frowned and said, "I don't like it here. We were here for a very long time." Henry asked her how long she thought they were there. Brooklyn thought for a minute and replied, "One hundred days." Teddy sat on the mattress. "Brooklyn, it's time for bed. Mommy and Daddy are very tired," she said.

Teddy got a blanket from Henry's backpack and laid down on the mattress. Henry was changing Brooklyn into a pair of footie pajamas that Teddy packed. The PJs had little brown teddy bears on it. Brooklyn joined her a few minutes later. She crawled under the blanket and whispered to Teddy, "I wuv you Mommy."

Teddy smiled at Brooklyn's sweet words. Teddy still couldn't understand why Brooklyn could say other words that begun with the letter 'L', but couldn't figure out how to say 'love' correctly. She didn't care though, Teddy and Henry thought it was cute. Henry kissed Brooklyn's forehead and kissed Teddy on the cheek.

Brooklyn snuggled next to Teddy. Teddy wrapped an arm protectively around Brooklyn. "Mommy, when are we going home?," Brooklyn questioned quietly. She was now settling down and getting tired. "Tomorrow we'll call for help," responded Teddy. Brooklyn fell asleep a few minutes later. Teddy had also fallen asleep. Henry turned the light off and kept guard for his family.

/

Several hours later…

Teddy rolled over and opened her eyes. Brooklyn was still sleeping. Henry had also fallen asleep. "Henry, wake up," Teddy said, gently shaking him. Henry slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "Good morning," he said, before kissing Teddy on the lips.

"We have to figure out how to get out of here," Teddy said. Henry nodded in agreement. They thought for a few minutes. "Why don't we try to break out of here? I didn't see a house anywhere near here. I assume that they drove back to a house after dumping us here," suggested Teddy. Henry told Teddy that the door was metal and that he probably couldn't break it down. Teddy frowned.

"Why don't we calmly ask them to let us go and that'd we'll send them the money when we got home," recommended Henry. Teddy didn't like the idea. "Henry, do you really believe they'd just let us go?," inquired Teddy. Henry looked at her and said, "Good point."

Peter unlocked the door and walked in. "Did you think of anyone that would pay for your ransom?," asked. "Umm…No, not yet," replied Henry.

He grabbed Teddy and dragged her outside the shed. Henry felt rage boiling inside him. He followed Peter. "HEY! DON'T YOU MANHANDLE MY WIFE!," he shouted at Peter, who was double his size. Peter turned to Henry and told him, "What are you gonna do about it?" Henry punched Peter in the face. Peter let go of Teddy and turned to Henry. "Look little man, I'm gonna let that slide for now," he said.

Brooklyn woke up and couldn't find her parents. She heard the shouting and ran outside. "MOMMY! DADDY!," she yelled, sprinting to them. Teddy bent down and picked Brooklyn up. "Brooklyn! It's ok Sweetie," Teddy said. Brooklyn looked at Peter. "Scary!," she cried, pointing at him.

Peter grabbed Brooklyn from Teddy. "Ok nobody move or the kid dies! We need the money NOW!," Peter shouted, holding a shotgun to Brooklyn's head. Henry and Teddy froze. Tears streamed down Teddy's face.

Teddy put her hands in the air, in surrender. "Please, don't hurt her. She's my baby. Kill me instead. I don't understand why you guys are doing this, but please just don't hurt her!," wept Teddy. Peter pointed the gun at her. Right before he was about to shoot, Henry stepped in front of Teddy. "Can't you see she's pregnant? Kill me instead," pleaded Henry. Peter aimed the gun at Henry's heart and pulled the trigger. Teddy lunged forward and yelled, "HENRY! NO!"

Henry leapt out of the way. The bullet missed him by millimeters. Brooklyn jumped out of Peter's loosened grip. She ran to Henry. "Daddy!," she cried. Henry sat up and shielded her with is body. Teddy ran over to Henry. "Henry! Are you okay?," she asked frantically. Henry nodded and said, "I'm fine."

Teddy stood up and looked Peter straight in the eye. "Why are you doing this to us? I've never even seen any of you in my life!," said Teddy. Peter looked back at her. "Yeah but you killed my daughter!," he angrily said. Teddy looked at Henry. "Who was your daughter?," Teddy asked. "Carly Miller! You don't even remember the kids you kill! Your husband was on the case too!," Peter shot back. Teddy gasped. "I remember her. I never saw you! Where were you when she was in the hospital?," said Teddy, thinking back to the 7-year-old who had a gigantic tumor on her heart. Peter grabbed her and yelled in her face, "I was working two jobs, trying to pay for her medical bills!"

Teddy felt like crying. Normally she couldn't care less if she was being yelled. "Stupid hormones!," she thought to herself. "Sir, I know you are grieving, but do you really think that it's acceptable to be doing this?," Henry asked.

Peter turned away, trying to mask the tears he felt coming. "My wife killed herself after Carly died! I'm all alone. All I have are my brothers, Kirby and Josh," Peter said, his voice slightly cracking.

"Sir please let us go. We can help you! I know a great therapist. He helped tremendously with my PTSD," said Teddy.

"Go back to the shed and give me the money!," yelled Peter. He pointed the gun at Brooklyn.

Henry and Teddy ran back to the shed, carrying Brooklyn, who was trembling.

Peter locked the door. He walked a few feet away. Peter sighed heavily and held the gun to his head. "I can't do this. Goodbye world!," he declared, before pulling the trigger. A gunshot echoed through the forest, then all was silent.


	3. I Wanna Go

I need name suggestions! They can be for a boy or girl.

/

Teddy heard the gunshot and gasped. She turned to Henry and mouthed, "Did he kill himself?" Henry mouthed back, "I think so." Brooklyn started crying. "Mommy! What's going on?," she said in between sobs. Teddy lifted Brooklyn into her arms and rocked her gently. Henry stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "Nothing Sweetheart," he said calmly. Brooklyn didn't believe him and sobbed harder. "Daddy, what was that loud boom?," she asked. Teddy kissed her forehead. "It's was nothing Honey. It'll be ok," she told her panicked daughter.

Brooklyn clung onto Teddy. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I wanna go home! I'm scared," Brooklyn wailed. Teddy felt so bad for her daughter. Her arms were getting tired and sore. Henry noticed Teddy struggling to hold Brooklyn. "Let me take her," he said quietly. Teddy gently placed Brooklyn into Henry's outstretched arms. Henry whispered calming words into Brooklyn's ear. It calmed her down somewhat.

Brooklyn's cried died down and she fell asleep. Henry carefully placed her down on the mattress and covered her with the blanket. Henry sat down next to Brooklyn. Teddy sat beside him and broke down.

"Henry, I want to go home! I'm scared! I hate it here!," she cried. Henry hugged her and kissed her nose. "Teddy, we'll get through this. It's going to be ok," he told her comfortingly.

Teddy wiped her eyes and rested her head on Henry's shoulder. "I love you Henry. I just want to go home," she said.

/

A few hours later…

Brooklyn opened her eyes. She blinked slowly. Rain was pouring down. It pelted down on the roof. "It's raining," Brooklyn said. Teddy picked her up and hugged her. "Hi Sweetie. Did you sleep well?," she said. Brooklyn nodded. A loud crash of thunder rang through the shed. Brooklyn let out a blood-curdling scream. Teddy nearly dropped her. "What is it Baby?," she asked, with concern. Brooklyn covered her ears and frowned. "Is it the thunder?," Henry asked. Brooklyn nodded and wrapped her arm and legs tighter around Teddy.

The temperature in the shed was plummeting. There was a harsh wind howling in the forest and it was still thundering. Henry put on his fleece jacket. Brooklyn refused to let go of Teddy, who was shivering. "Brooklyn, I need to put you down for one second," said Teddy. Brooklyn clung to Teddy even more. After a few minutes of calmly trying to convince her to let go, she eventually let Henry hold. Teddy grabbed oversized hoodie from the previous day and pulled it on. Brooklyn was shivering a lot. Teddy forgot to pack Brooklyn's coat. She got a blanket and wrapped it around Henry and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked at her parents and asked, "Mommy and Daddy, when we going home?" Henry sighed and replied, "I don't know right now Brooke. I just don't know." Teddy sat down next to Henry and Brooklyn. She rested her head on Henry's shoulder.

A single tear ran down Brooklyn's cheek. "I'm sad," she stated gloomily. Teddy knew her daughter had every right to be upset, but she still asked, "Why are you sad Honey?" Brooklyn sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Cause I want to go home! It's cold and rainy," she cried. Teddy patted her back.

Kirby and Josh were sitting on their ratty old couch in their tiny apartment. "When these people give us the money, we can get outta this crap shack," said Kirby. "Yeah man!," agreed Josh. They high-fived. Kirby looked at Josh and said, "Ya know? Peter's been gone for a while." Josh got up and got a root beer from the fridge. "Should we check on him?," he asked. "We probably should," answered Kirby. They both got up and walked to their car. Kirby sat in the driver's seat and Josh sat in the passenger seat. They drove to the forest, where the shed was. Kirby and Josh walked to the door. Kirby paused and screamed. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT PETER?," he yelled, pointing at Peter's lifeless body. Josh looked where Kirby pointed. "I THINK IT IS!," he yelled.

Peter was lying face down, with a gunshot wound to his left temple. The gun was still in his hand. Kirby pulled out his phone and called the police. Josh paced until they got there.

The police arrived three minutes later. "What happened?," asked Officer Johnson. Kirby walked over to him and said, "Our brother, Peter, he was killed. I think he killed himself!" Officer Johnson looked at Peter. A detective was studying him and taking notes.

"He's been here for about four hours," the detective told Kirby and Josh. Henry heard the people's voices and tried banging on the door to get their attention. Unfortunately no one noticed Henry's banging. After a few minutes of discussion, the police took Peter's body and left. Kirby and Josh followed them to the police station for further questioning.

Teddy heard the car leave. "They forgot about us!," she said. Henry sat down on the ground and wrapped his arm around Teddy. Brooklyn walked over to Teddy and Henry. "Want me to sing a song for you?," she asked sweetly. Teddy smiled at her and said, "Ok Sweetie. That will make us feel better."

Brooklyn sung 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' for Teddy and Henry. Henry also smiled. "Thank you Brooklyn. That was lovely," he said. Brooklyn grinned and said, "T'ank you." Brooklyn over to Henry and poked him. Henry looked at her. Brooklyn stared at her dad with her beautiful green eyes and said, "Daddy, I'm hungry!" Henry got up and handed her a slice of bread from the previous day. Brooklyn made a face and stuck out her tongue. "Ummm…Never mind," she said giving to piece to Teddy. Teddy took a bite and frowned.

Henry got worried and walked over to Teddy. "Are you ok Teddy?," he asked. "Nothing, Henry. I think it was a just bad mattress," Teddy replied. The pain in her lower back/abdomen suddenly got much worse. Teddy doubled over in pain. "Ok, I lied. I think I'm contracting. I feel like I did when I was going into labor with Brooklyn," she said.

Brooklyn looked at Teddy and sat next to her. "Do you have a boo boo Mommy? Want me to kiss it better?," she asked. Teddy moaned and said to Brooklyn, "Ummm, I'm fine Brooklyn. Thank you Sweetie." Brooklyn looked at Teddy, unsure if her mother was being truthful.

"Mommy, are you lying?"

"No, Brooklyn. I'm ok." Teddy winced and smiled at her daughter. Brooklyn put her hands on her hips.

"You lied!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

Teddy gave in. "Ok fine! I lied! Are you happy?," she said to Brooklyn, who was now very proud of herself. Brooklyn patted Teddy's head. "I'll be the doctor now," said Brooklyn. She had always liked to play doctor with her dolls and stuffed animals. Teddy smiled and nodded. "Ok, Doctor Brooklyn, what's wrong with Mommy?," Henry said. Brooklyn looked at Teddy and pointed to her head. "Does it hurt here?," she asked, poking Teddy's head. Teddy shook her and said, "I feel all better now."

Teddy stood up and felt something wet rush down her legs.

"Mommy went pee pee in her pants!," Brooklyn said.

Henry looked at the newly formed puddle on the ground. Teddy stood perfectly still. She had a stunned and very frightened expression on her face.

"Teddy…"

"What?"

"Teddy, I think your water just broke."

"I know."

Sooo? What do y'all think? Please review! I would greatly appreciate it.

Should I continue?


	4. Wonders

Teddy looked at Henry, who looked at Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked back at both her parents. Teddy's lip quivered and she started crying. Henry picked her up and sat on the mattress with her. He held her tight and whispered soothing words. Brooklyn scooted over next to Teddy and rested her head on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy's dirty blonde hair spilled into her face. Henry moved it out of the way and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mommy! Please don't cry. It's gonna be okay," Brooklyn said, hugging Teddy's arm. Teddy sobbed into Henry's chest. "I can't do this! I can't have a baby in the middle of nowhere. We're in a shed for crying out loud! They'll kill us if we try to leave and the police didn't even acknowledge our existence," Teddy cried. Henry rubbed her back. Brooklyn hugged Teddy again and told her, "Mommy, pretty please stop crying. You're making me sad." Teddy looked at Brooklyn and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke. I'll try to stop crying," she said.

A strong contraction surged through Teddy. "OWWW!," she yelped in pain. She was startled by it and she fallen out of Henry's grip. Brooklyn shot up and said to Teddy, "Mommy! Are you ok?" Henry looked at Teddy who had just fallen out of his arms. Teddy was sitting on the ground, clutching her stomach. "I'm fine. It was just a contraction. I got startled by the intensity," she explained. Henry helped her up and sat her back down on the mattress.

Brooklyn looked at Teddy's stomach. "Why is the baby being so mean?," she asked. Henry smiled at her and answered, "Sweetheart, this just means that the baby wants to be born." Brooklyn smiled and nodded. "Okay. When will the baby be here?," she asked. "It depends," Teddy answered. Brooklyn frowned. "I wanna meet it now!," she whined.

Henry lifted her onto his lap. "Do you think the baby is a girl or boy?," he asked, trying to distract her. Teddy and Henry didn't know the baby's gender either. They wanted to be surprised. Brooklyn shrugged. "I don't know," she answered.

Another contraction had hit Teddy. She was trying her best not to scream in pain. Henry looked at Teddy. "Honey, maybe you should let me examine you," he suggested. Teddy nodded and said to Henry, "Yeah. Your right."

Teddy laid back on the mattress. "Brooklyn, will you please put that blanket over Mommy?," Henry asked, pointing to a blue blanket that messily lay on the ground. Brooklyn picked it up and dropped it onto Teddy's head. Henry smiled at his daughter. "No, Sweetie I meant over her legs," he corrected. Brooklyn pulled the blanket off Teddy's head and put it over her legs. "Like this Daddy?," she asked curiously. Teddy nodded. "Perfect," she answered.

Henry found some hand sanitizer and tried to clean his hands as best as he could. After about five minutes, Henry told Teddy, "Ok you're about four centimeters dilated." Teddy looked at him. "Henry, I'm scared! I don't wanna have the baby here. I wanna be at the hospital, with an epidural," she said, with more tears threating to fall. Henry used the sanitizer again and he sat down next to Teddy. Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "Teddy, we'll be fine. Don't worry. Why don't you take a nap or something?" Brooklyn looked at Teddy then at Henry.

"Mommy, Daddy? Where do babies come from?"

What do you think? Should I continue? Please review.


End file.
